


Remedy

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: Cosima and Delphine need a break.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Addixion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addixion/gifts).



> I've been super busy lately so i am sorry for the late upload and if anyone was interested, ill be updating my Women In Power fic sometime soon so stay tuned. Also this took a turn from what i originally intended. It's also been in my drafts for quite some time and i have decided to turn this into two parts, this is pretty short buuuut, smut is in the next chapter so get keen. I'll be uploading it soon.

It had been a long, drawn out day and the pounding in her head only ceased not long ago. Who would've thought writing a report relating genomes and the repercussions of genetic engineering could really take their toll on ones mentality. She'd had her schedule cleared for the day, talking was not on the cards. However, she did reply to Cosima's texts, even if the screen didn't exactly help her pending headache.

 

**Mon amour:** _Hypothetically speaking of course, but what would you do if you came home to say, a possible hole in the living room wall?_

**Delph:** _Cosima, what have you done to my wall?_

 **Mon amour:** _Nothing, technically... i mean, lets forget i said anything._ **  
**

**Mon amour:** _Okay fine, somehow i managed to put a hole in your wall... Don't hate me, i can fix it!_ **  
**

**Mon amour:** _Well, i... already tried to... and uh.. actually, you'll see when you come home xx love u_

 **Delph:** _i am not even in the mood to formulate a proper reaction. I feel i should actually be even slightly upset about this? we will talk about it later. I love you too x_

 

Even after clearing her schedule and declaring time for herself to get work done, Rachel had still managed to weasel her way in, only to criticize about certain tings not being handed in on time and the way Delphine has chose to do things. She didn't have the time or patience for this. It took probably a total of fifteen minutes to persuade the bitter clone to leave.

 

Work was stressing Delphine out so much that she worried she'd still have a full head of hair by the end of the day. She logged onto her computer to see who's signed in. She found Cosima had been in the lab for probably a little over seven minutes and never even informed the blonde she was here or even coming to work today. Scott was off for a few days due to a cold. and Delphine allowed Cosima to have some time off as well, it wasn't like she was desperately needed lately. A lot of the important stuff ended up relating to confidential documents and contract agreements. the list went on, really. And it wasn't like they didn't have a full team of scientists who can work on cosima's job while she's away. However, the main reason Delphine wanted her to stay away was she didn't want her to be alone. Scott was great company for the brunette and Delphine always had her head in documents, so she wasn't able to keep her girlfriend company at work. They'd had their fair share of arguments, mainly over not having time for each other and their decreasing sex life. Delphine just wasn't into sex lately, and she'd often come home late to Cosima pleasing herself. Which, in the long run shouldn't upset her, but she couldn't help but feel offended. Even if she really didn't have a right to be since Cosima was almost always in the mood.

 

After a while of thinking and getting nothing done, Delphine decided to make her way down to Cosima's lab, mainly out of curiosity.

 

"Heey, Delphine." Cosima purred as the door opened, peering over her computer. "What can i do you for?" She flashed a toothy grin, but the blonde didn't reciprocate the cheekiness. Cosima frowned at the blondes formal posture. "Babe, relax.." she pulled away from her desk and approached her girlfriend. "Wanna talk about it?" She asked softly, rubbing Delphine's hips before trailing them up and snaking them around Delphine's neck. Delphine shook her head and smiled. "I am fine, Cosima, really. I am just-"

 

"Exhausted. i know." Cosima rolled her eyes as she pulled away, finishing Delphine's sentence for her. Delphine frowned and held her hand on the lab table. "Why did you come here?" Delphine quizzed, sounding a little more rude than she intended. Cosima's eyes widened. "So i can't come to work suddenly?" She pressed. "That's- you know that is not what i meant." Delphine replied.

Cosima had to refrain from almost rolling her eyes as she looked at the blonde. "Whats this Delphine?" she asked, gesturing around them. "Why are you here? I'd assume not just to insult my presence." she deadpanned. Delphine exhaled and ran a hand through her hair slowly as she looked at her seemingly angry girlfriend. "Cosima please," She started in a quiet tone. "That is not what i meant, and you know it. You should be home resting, there isn't much here for you to do." Delphine proclaimed as her brows furrowed due to the brunettes newly found attitude. "Just leave Delphine, you're digging your hole deeper." She whispered, turning her attention from the blonde. Delphine frowned and shut Cosima's laptop, erupting a small gasp from her as she looked up at the offender. "Cosima, i am just trying to help you. You can't be here." She said, her voice slowly becoming more hushed. Cosima shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes its hard to tell who's side you're really on." Cosima spat. Delphine froze, tears instantly fought at her waterline as she stared at the brunette in shock. Her whole body was working against her because as much as she wanted to turn and run, she couldn't bring herself to move a single muscle. They both remained silent for a few more seconds until Delphine finally just nodded and turned on her heels to leave. Instantly regretting her choice of words, Cosima grabbed her arm. "Delphine," She lamented. But the blonde just shrugged her off and continued walking silently. Cosima sighed and angrily kicked one of the legs attached to the metal lab table with a grunt. Once resuming her position in the office, Delphine made it clear to her assistant that nobody was to go into her office. She told herself it was so she could get work done. But in reality, it was no lie she just wanted time to recollect herself and calm her emotions. The one thing she has always done was fight for Cosima, risk her life for Cosima. The whole reason she had this job was for Cosima. If she doubted it would help in any way possible, she would've quit a long time ago. But she remained playing the little game of Dyad's pet. For what cause? To be treated like a childs toy. Someone to be of use when Cosima is bored and wants physical reassurance that shes alive. Is that all this was? Cosima's biggest hatred is for being put in positions where she feels she has no decisions of her own, being someones puppet, someones property. But that's exactly how Delphine was begging to feel. Whenever they argued questioning Delphine's devotion was always thrown around. She gave so much of herself to not only Cosima, but all the clones with the knowledge of how empty she will feel afterwards, but yet she still does it. Her way's might be questionable, however she isn't as dumb as they play her to be and to constantly feel like you're never enough is tiring. Risking your life is tiring. Siobhan has done tasks in ways that others don't agree with, yet at the end of the day, her tactics are praised. She is praised. She is forgiven. Helena, had done morbid things but was forgiven. Everyone has done something wrong but at the end of the day was forgiven. But not Delphine. Delphine worked in their interest. Relentlessly put her own life on the line and was not once praised, was not once accepted into their circle of trust. Because what? Because she was once a monitor? Paul was a monitor. And he was never doing things in Beth's favor until Sarah came into the picture. He had done way worse than Delphine, yet, still, after everything he done, every questionable move he made, he was forgiven, he was praised. He was loved. But again, Delphine was never that fortunate. A darkness loomed over her, she didn't fit in. This constant search and need for approval wasn't doing her any favors.

She ran a hand through her hair before sitting at her desk with a heavy sigh, there was only so much pacing around she could do, especially surrounded by glass walls. It didn't take much longer before she could see Cosima chatting with her assistant, here we go. She told herself when their eyes met through the glass, Cosima nonchalantly nodding at the woman. As mad as she was, the scenario made her smirk. Cosima did not expet to be stuck in conversation but, Marcy is very talkative. However, she soon regretted the smirk tugging as her lips as Cosima quickly pulled their conversation to an end and made her way through the glass doors. Delphine thought about looking down at her work, maybe to pretend she was working rather than staring, but, it was too late. Far, too late. 

"I'm sorry," was the first thing Cosima said before reaching over the desk and turning the computer screen off and taking a seat. Delphine held back a sigh as she watched the brunette. "Cosima-" She was abruptly cut off by her girlfriend who merely held her hand up as if gesturing for Delphine to stop. As if she'd said more than enough. "No, i know what you're going to say," she started while already moving her hands around. Delphine sat back in her seat and listened, her hands gripping the arms of the chair. "You can't use apologies as a way out." She nodded to herself before continuing. "And, and i know that. But, you know i didn't mean what i said-" And now Delphine cut her off, sitting in her chair before breaking tight line her lips formed. "Just because you do not mean what you said, does not make it hurt any less." She explained, her head tilting to the side slightly, she paused briefly and Cosima opened her mouth to speak, but Delphine had already began speaking before she had a chance to. "And i hardly think this is the type of environment to be having such a discussion." she countered and Cosima sighed, dropping her head slightly. "And you can't keep telling me when and where we can have these conversations." She started, wetting her lips before continuing. "It's never the right place so we might as well get it out of our system now. Right?"

Delphine inhaled sharply before nodding slightly. "Okay," Was all she said, nodding slightly in Cosima's direction, gesturing for her to continue. It all felt to formal for Cosima, Too much business and no pleasure. "Everyone says things they don't mean in the heat of the moment. And, i know it's no excuse, but really, bringing it up might still hurt you, but that doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt me." Delphine nodded softly as she listened intently. 

They went on like that for a while, bouncing off each other as they talked their way through what was troubling them. It wasn't until now, maybe an hour later. That, Cosima understood this wasn't the type of place for this argument. Neither of them were comfortable. Neither of them had room to move. Cosima rose from her chair silently and rounded the desk before placing herself in Delphine's lap who instinctively wrapped her arms around the brunette to secure her place. They stayed like that for a while, silently cuddling. 

It wasn't until a soft knock on the glass door interrupted them, Delphine's assistant walking in and announcing her departure. 

Cosima watched the woman leave, she waited until she couldn't see her before tilting her head back and looking up at Delphine, "Well, i guess it's just us now, huh?" She grinned and reached up over her head to poke Delphine's nose lightly. Delphine huffed out a small laugh as her lips spread into a smile, she then held Cosima's hand and began kissing the back of it lightly, trailing her lips from her wrist to the tips of her fingers and pulling away. "Non Cosima," She finally said. "There is always someone here and-" Cosima grinned and rolled her eyes, pressing a finger to Delphine's lips to shut her up. "Okay, logically. But..." She shifted and wriggled slightly in Delphine's lap until she was straddling her. "Nobody's in here." She smirked and leaned in closer to the blonde who pressed their foreheads together. "Mmm," She hummed lightly before placing a small kiss to Cosima's lips. "Anybody can walk up here and see us." She replied. 

Cosima's grin only widened. "That just makes it even more fun, Doctor Cormier." She purred and trailed her fingertips lightly across Delphine's chest, exposing her skin as she moved the blouse to the side ever so slightly.


	2. Who’s the boss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little rushed, and not my best. But I hope it’s still enjoyable.

Delphine hummed softly as she watched the brunette on her lap, slowly taking the her blouse off. “You are so cheeky,” Delphine whispered with a grin, cupping the back of Cosima’s head as she leaned in to pepper soft, wet kisses along Delphine’s exposed shoulder as she worked the blouse off completely, throwing it out of their way before making a start on her own shirt. Delphine’s hands found their way to Cosima’s sides, running along the smooth skin. 

The two met each other’s eyes in a brief moment of silence before Cosima grinned and leaned in again, cupping her lovers cheeks and meeting her in a soft kiss. 

They stayed like that for a while until finally, Delphine lifted Cosima and pushed her against the edge of the desk before trying to rid the brunette of her pants. Cosima let Delphine rid her of her pants until She tried to take off her underwear too. “Uh, uh, uh.” She smirked and pointed to Delphine’s pants. “Off.” She purred and leaned in to nibble under the blondes ear as Delphine took her pants off in hurried movements. Cosima licked the column of Delphine’s neck before pulling away to look up at her girlfriend, a small glint In her eye as she ran her hands slowly up and down the blondes sides, relishing in the smooth skin. “We are going to do things my way, and if you’re a good girl, you’ll be rewarded.” Cosima whispered, the blonde shivered under her touch. 

Delphine went to protest and was cut off by lips crashing against hers and hands tugging at her underwear, she helped the smaller woman pull her underwear down. Cosima smirked up at her and reached around to rub her hands on Delphine’s ass slowly. “Mmm, much better.” She purred before drawing one of her hands back and bringing it down hard against one of Delphine’s ass cheeks. A small yelp erupted from the blonde as she jumped in surprise slightly. She glared down at the smirking brunette and squinted, turning her around and pressing her front into the desk with her own body. “I’m afraid..” she began, trailing sloppy kisses down the back of Cosima’s neck, hands lightly swirling around her stomach. “..that,” She purred, nipping some of the skin before trailing her lips along Cosima’s shoulder. “That is not..how..this...is going to...” she pulled away and shoved the brunette to bend over, knocking sheets off the desk in the process, before drawing her hand back and with force, spanking her lover hard, causing her to cry out in pain and thrust her hips forward slightly before moaning quietly. “Work.” Delphine finally finished and rubbed the brunettes ass cheek softly, soothing the spot she smacked. 

Cosima winced slightly and bit her lip as an idea came to mind. “G-grind on me.” She whispered before swallowing and resting her cheek on the table. Delphine moaned at her words. She didn’t need to be told twice, soon enough, she was pulling Cosima’s underwear down slowly, kissing the skin as she done so before finally standing again and positioning her mound in front of one of the brunettes ass cheeks. She smirked and braved herself against Cosima. “Like this? Does that feel good?” She husked out before slowly and softly moving her hips into Cosima, trying to rub her arousal on Cosima’s ass. Cosima moaned and nodded slowly on the desk. 

The only way to get Delphine to submit was if she was already being pleasured. So why not trick her into submission? Cosima thought to herself as she began moving her hips against Delphine’s, causing the blonde to moan softly as she reached down and spread her folds, trying to rub her clit against Cosima’s smooth skin.

Delphine grinding against Cosima for a while, moaning and breathing heavily. Until, Cosima finally stood up quickly, and before Delphine had time to protest, everything was being swiped off of her desk and Cosima in even quicker movements, turned them around and shoved Delphine to lay down. “Did that feel good?” Cosima purred, reaching down and swirling her pointer around the blondes hardening nipple. Delphine squinted up at Cosima and grabbed her wrist, squeezing her wrist hard, digging her nails into the skin. Cosima winced and bit her lip, swallowing audibly as she used her other hand to cup the blondes drenched mound. “What have we here?” She purred, smirking as soon as Delphine spread her legs and moaned. Cosima began running her finger up and down the blondes folds, careful not to hit her clit as she teased her lover lightly. 

“Let go, or I’ll stop.” Cosima said, looking down at the blonde who hesitated before letting go of the other woman’s wrist. “Good girl,” Cosima whispered while pulling away anyway, much to the blondes disapproval. Delphine frowned and got up on her elbows quickly but was met with a hand to her chest, motioning her to lay back down. “Patience is key, Delphine.” The brunette grinned cheekily as she began trailing her fingertips lightly up Delphine’s side, until tracing the underside of Delphine’s breast. Reaching her nipple and swirling a finger around it. Delphine frowned as she watched, spreading her legs more. “Cosima, please.” She whispered, but Cosima didn’t obey. 

The brunette leaned in slowly and smirked, pinching the nipple between two fingers and flicking her tongue over it. The blonde squirmed slightly under her touch, but remained silent. Cosima smirked pulled away, stripping out of her pants finally until she was fully naked as well. 

In a few swift movements, Cosima too, was on the desk. Straddling the French woman’s hips as she leaned down to kiss her softly. Delphine, surprised at first, instinctively rubbed her sides hips as they kissed, her hands wandering the brunettes body. 

Cosima broke the kiss to pepper soft, wet kisses down Delphine’s jaw until she reached her ear, sucking her earlobe into her mouth and smirking as she grazed her teeth over it before pulling away and kissing down her neck, until reaching her pulse point. She kissed at her neck softly until drawing the skin into her mouth with a soft purr. Biting down on the soft skin and humming. “Please,” Delphine whispered with a small moan as Cosima began flicking her tongue quickly. 

Cosima nipped and sucked at her neck for what seemed like forever. The moment Delphine began shifting uncomfortably underneath Cosima, is when she finally pulled away from Delphine’s lips as the began shifting a little, until Cosima she moved her girlfriend’s leg over one of her own and smirked, pressing their mounds together. “merde..” Delphine whispered as she began slowly rolling her hips into Cosima. 

The feel of their swollen clits rubbing together drove them both crazy. Cosima trailed her hand up the blondes slightly damp skin before her fingers lightly wrapped around her throat as she began grinding with more force, picking up her pace. 

It didn’t take long for Delphine to start dragging her nails along Cosima’s skin, feeling every inch of her. 

They were in pure ecstasy as they moved their hips at different paces while Delphine tried to egg Cosima to go faster, yet, she didn’t budge. Instead, she slowed her hips. Every time Delphine tried to make her speed up, her fingers slowly tightened around her neck. Eventually, the only breathing Delphine was able to do, was moan, and that was barely. 

She moved under her lover, finally slowing her hips just so the brunette would loosen her grip, only to tighten it again when Delphine tried to sit up. “Baise moi,” She purred softly, bucking her hips. 

“I already am.” Cosima hissed as she whimpered softly, moving her hips faster, at an uneven pace for Delphine while she finally lifted her to sit up, pulling her closer as they moved against each other, caught in a heated kiss while their hands exploded each other’s bodies. Falling into familiar places, fitting together perfectly. 

Their bodies Moulded together as they came almost in unison, shuddering together. Cosima was mere seconds after Delphine. Cosima shoved Delphine to lay down as they rode out their orgasm slowly. 

Cosima silently kissed at Delphine’s chest before finally slipping off of her and slipping off of the desk, and pulling Delphine by the legs until her hips rested on the edge of the desk. “Mmnn,” Cosima hummed softly and kissed along Delphine’s thighs before sliding her tongue through her lovers folds, causing her hips to twitch. “Co-si-ma...” She husked while arching her back. 

Cosima shushed her before she lapped her up slowly, dragging her tongue over the small nub, causing Delphine to help slightly and flinch. 

Cosima pulled away and smirked as Delphine sat up slowly, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends neck to kiss her softly. “We should get dressed before someone comes in and sees their boss naked... with a woman.” Cosima teased in a whisper before playfully winking. 

Delphine giggled softly and nudged her. “Why do you joke around right after sex?” She nestled her head into the crook of Cosima’s neck. “I don’t choose to be such a comedian, it comes naturally.” She pulled away and kissed the blondes head. “Let’s get dressed and you can leave early.” 

Delphine rolled her eyes playfully and pulled away from the desk. “I am your boss, you know.” Delphine grinned. Cosima smirked. “Not in bed.” She teased.


End file.
